


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bottom Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho-centric, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dramedy, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, Kang Yeosang-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Ateez, Mafia Boss Hongjoong, Mob Boss Hongjoong, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Jongho, Top Kang Yeosang, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Is this a normal Monday for you?""No.The assassins usually try to kill me on Tuesday.""Is that sarcasm?""Yes,idiot.Now get in the van before they see you."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**4:27 PM**

When Jongho first meets Yeosang,it's so awkward that it's barley even funny.

Jongho had been looking for a roommate,placing ads pretty much everywhere online.However almost nobody responded to them.That is,until Yeosang emailed him,asking if the two of them could talk in person.


End file.
